


eternity (no one wants to spend it alone)

by godaime_obito



Series: Kakaobi event 2019 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad end, Canon-Typical Violence, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, eternal tsukuyomi, fluff except for how it isnt really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: kakaobi week day11: Utopia | Dystopia (it depends who you ask)Kakashi wakes up suddenly. Haunted by the feeling he was having a horrible dream. It’s strange and unsettling and for a moment he isn’t sure where he is or what’s happening. He tries to recall the dream and can only grasp at pieces…





	eternity (no one wants to spend it alone)

Kakashi wakes up suddenly. Haunted by the feeling he was having a very good dream. It’s strange and unsettling and for a moment he isn’t sure where he is or what’s happening. Awareness returns slowly as dread sinks into the pit of his stomach. Everywhere he looks he’s surrounded by reaching branches and human-filled cocoons. He’s been in eternal tsukuyomi and it’s still going on, but… without him. He tries to recall the dream and can only grasp at pieces… his father… Rin… Obito.

His head is spinning. Kakashi looks around and can’t see anyone else awake or moving, but surely Obito is out there somewhere; he is the caster after all and he’s certain a genjutsu as intricate as this can’t go on without continual effort. Kakashi may have the advantage of surprise if he can find him fast enough. He moves closer to where he’s last seen Obito, near the center of it all, with all the stealth he can muster. It’s not enough.

“There you are,” Obito’s voice echoes from behind him. It sounds like he already knew Kakashi was awake. So much for surprise.

“What is going on now? Are you not done?” Kakashi asks.

“You’d been getting awfully restless in the dream. At first, I thought peace just didn’t suit you, but then I realized it was because you still had my eye and it made everything feel off. I had to wake you up and find you so that I can take care of that,” Obito explains.

There is little left in this world that has not already occurred that Kakashi wants to happen less than losing the eye Obito gave him. Even after all of this, the Obito of his memories is too important, the eye is too important.

“No thanks,” Kakashi says, “How about I just keep the eye and stay out of the dream?”

“Don’t be difficult Bakashi, you know that’s not going to happen,” he replies.

“It was worth a try,” he says with false levity. With Obito having the rinnegan he doesn’t think he could even successfully make a run for it. He needs a plan, but there’s nothing he can think of, one man against the juubi jinchuuriki, that isn’t a hopeless gamble. Kakashi steps closer to him.

“Are you actually making a good decision for once?” Obito observes skeptically. With a shrug, he moves closer to him, too smooth to be walking. Does he unnecessarily float everywhere now? Kakashi resists the urge to glance down at his feet and check.

When Obito finally stops moving closer and begins to reach out for his eye Kakashi lunges forward at him and in a desperate attempt to gouge the rinnegan out of Obito’s socket instead. He’s caught by the wrist, fingers just short of the eye. In a sharp move Obito pitches him forward, where he lands on his knees, then shoves him forward again so that his face slams into the ground.

“Stop delaying the inevitable,” Obito complains from where he’s straddling Kakashi’s back, holding him down. He reaches around with one of his clawed hands and wrenches the eye from Kakashi’s socket.

Oh _god_. It hurts, it hurts. His eye socket burns and the entirety of his chakra system seems to sting from the loss, and it’s worse than losing his own eye in every way. Luckily, or unluckily, he isn’t given long to dwell on it before Obito’s weight is off his back and he’s being yanked up. He has to fight, can’t go under again, but the white encases him again and his pain starts to numb. His awareness goes dull around the edges…What was he worried about? Was he fighting something?

Kakashi wakes up suddenly. Haunted by the feeling he was having a horrible dream. It’s strange and unsettling and for a moment he isn’t sure where he is or what’s happening. He tries to recall the dream and can only grasp at pieces… Obito…. a monster… something white? He has an urge to make sure Obito’s okay, even if it’s silly. He reaches over to where he lays next to him in bed.

“Obito,” he whispers, shaking him by the shoulder. “Obito, are you alright?” he asks with quiet worry.

“Hmmmm,” Obito groans blearily as he forces his eyes open a crack. “Of course,” he rasps pulling himself upright in their bed, “What’s the matter?”

“I just had an awful dream. I can’t remember exactly what happened but I think you were possessed or something, and there was something wrong with the right side of your face,” Kakashi says.

“Well, I’m obviously not actually possessed dear,” Obito says with an eye roll, “Don’t worry about such ridiculous things. And what do you mean wrong with my face?”

“I don’t know… scars or something?” he says, “the more time passes the fuzzier it gets.”

“Scars! You know neither of us have any of those,” he says incredulously.

“I know, I know,” Kakashi relents, “It’s silly, but I just had to be sure. I can’t help but worry about you when I love you so much.”

“Sap,” Obito says with a fake gag. “Don’t get mushy on me when the sun hasn’t even finished rising. I’m not ready.” Kakashi pouts at him, an exaggerated thing where his lower lip quivers so much even his beauty mark shakes. “Don’t puppy eye me dog-man, you know that I love you,” he huffs.

Obito leans over and kisses the pout away. Their lips press together in a soft embrace; they share one long deep kiss before he leans back again, and lifts his hands to cup Kakashi’s cheeks.

“Look at me,” Obito says intensely. There’s something odd in the back of his eyes, an emotion, that Kakashi can’t name. “I know that the dream was surely awful, but you don’t have to worry about it ever happening again. I made sure of it. From now on we’ll only be happy,” he says urgently. His grip has tightened to uncomfortably force Kakashi’s cheeks in and hold his jaw in place.

Kakashi’s confused by the exchange. The way he speaks of the dream is strange, and haven’t they always been just happy? “I believe you. I am happy,” he says muffled by the press of Obito’s hands.

Obito’s pulls back then, letting go of his face, and leans his head against the headboard with a sigh. “Of course, sorry Kakashi. I guess your dream talk unsettled me too,” he confesses.

Kakashi feels a bit bad for upsetting his own husband so much. He leans over to press a caressing kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Don’t worry. I get it,” he assures him, “love you.” He kisses the other corner of his mouth, before sharing another deep kiss with him. “I’m sorry for waking you up. Let’s just go back to sleep.”

“Good idea,” Obito grins, “In the morning I’m certain you won’t remember any of this.” Kakashi wonders for a moment if that means Obito _will_ remember it, but decides he’s still just worrying too much. They lie back down properly, and Kakashi reaches over to yank Obito closer. Throwing his arm over Obito’s stomach he presses his face into his neck and takes a deep breath of his scent. He can’t remember the dream at all anymore. What could have been so concerning as to interrupt him being big spoon? Kakashi is really the luckiest man alive.

He doesn’t have the dream again.


End file.
